Clone Slugs
The clones slugs (as referred to by Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture) were the various clones of Hank Venture and Dean Venture that served as replacements for when Hank and Dean died. (The boys have died no less than fourteen times.) Conceptually, Thaddeus believes them to be the same Hank and Dean- with, according to his testimony, the same memories and mannerisms, as if they had never died at all.Episode Powerless in the Face of Death Dr. Venture's views would seem to be bolstered by Dr. Orpheus detecting and even communicating their souls in the apparatus that records their memory synapses.Episode Powerless in the Face of Death Shortly after Brock Samson enlisted as the bodyguard for Thaddeus Venture, Thaddeus noticed a malformed clone slug, D-19, in the cloning lab and flushed it. However, the clone survived and eventually tried to replace the current "main" Dean, though D-19 ultimately met his doom.Episode Perchance to Dean Creation The process Thaddeus Venture would use to clone the boys came from the genetic engineering processes developed by Jonas Venture Sr. and Ben. To all three men, cloning was no graver than applying a band-aid to a scrape.Episode A Very Venture Halloween Thaddeus ascribes creating the clones from some nail clippings of the original Hank and Dean.Episode Powerless in the Face of Death Activation Being clones, they did not naturally have the memories and experiences of Hank and Dean. (Though the slugs seemed able of somehow pitifully replicating the Team Venture high five.) After "activation", a computer fed synaptic information into their incubation beds (This information is previously gleaned from the boys' memory synapses as they slept.) This information is augmented by educational material originally recorded by Jonas Venture Sr. to educate Thaddeus. Destruction The clones saw their destruction at the end of Season 3, where Sgt. Hatred led them in a military march to stop the OSI and the Fluttering Horde from killing everybody and wrecking the Venture Compound in their fight against each other. This plan seemed to work for a small time, as it motivated Brock Samson to come out and call for a ceasefire. However, the Monarch soon arrived in a flawed suit of battle armor. The Monarch's armor misfired, sending lasers and metal darts flying everywhere. The clone slugs were the main casualties.Episode: The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) At the beginning of season 4, Neo-Nazis attempted to force Dr. Thaddeus Venture into cloning Adolf Hitler for them. However, the cloning lab was destroyed by a spell cast by Dr. Orpheus, preventing the growth of any further clones.Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel Episodes * Powerless in the Face of Death * ¡Viva los Muertos! * The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) * Perchance to Dean (Flashback) * A Very Venture Halloween (Mentioned only) References Gallery VB Clones in Water.jpg|The clones in suspension awaiting activation Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Venture Family Category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound